vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jane Anne Worcaster
Who is Jane? Jane Anne Worcaster is a junior lieutenant of Air force of Federation of Rossiyskaya (FRTM). She is Quick Thinking, Intelligent, kind-hearted and caring. Jane has Quirk called Battle-shield. Battle-shield allows Jane to create a sort of psychic shield in front of her, akin to a riot shield, but resistant to all forms of damage and impact, such as gunfire, incendiaries and falling objects (Note the shield is one-directional, meaning if Jane is shot at from an area the shield is not covering, it will hit her, not the shield). But then are Quirk Drawback which is The shield first requires concentration to activate, and while powerful and able to stop even tank shells and rocket strikes, taxes Jane's energy and mental fortitude. The more damage taken by the shield, the more energy and fortitude is drained, especially by bigger or more higher power attacks. As Jane is taxed, the effects include drowsiness, nosebleeds, fatigue and ultimately unconsciousness, to which point Jane can obviously no longer keep the shield up. Furthermore, it is only one directional, and also causes Jane to have to move slower in order to effectively use it. Backstory Jane was born in London, England, to a predominantly Royal Air Force Veteran family, and had a fairly typical childhood, showing aptitude at Computer Studies and English, as well as Business studies and other such subjects. After completing her schoolwork with high qualifications, Jane enlisted into the Royal Air Force for the minimum three year service term to gain life skills and qualifications, qualifying as an Intelligence Analyst. During her three year term, Jane was involved in the INM-UK Conflict, in which she rose to her final rank of Corporal E-4 within the RAF. During the conflict, Jane aided the RAF, analysing troop movements, communications and Drone Footage, as well as the old air recon photographs, identifying and designating INM HQs, Strongpoints and Logistic hubs for bombardment. Her intelligence also facilitated a UKSF raid on an INM HQ. During the Conflict, Jane lost her maternal grandparents to the INM in Scotland. After the INM-UK war, Jane retired from the RAF, joining BAE Systems as an analyst and sales expert there, working with them for a year and a half before resigning due to difference of opinion with management. In her time in BAE Systems, Jane travelled liberated Europe and other countries, before resigning. She drifted a little, before discovering what happened to her Maternal Grandparents. Her Grandparents were executed as an example by the INM, publicly and brutally. This caused Jane first grief, and then quiet determination for revenge.(edited) After a few weeks, Jane travelled to the FRTM, shortly after she signed on for what once was Army Intelligence as a Private. During her service as a Private, Jane accompanied then Junior Lieutenant Winter and a squad into several INM Bunkers, sources of experimentation. Inside the second bunker, Jane was designated light carrier and tasked with collecting any useful intelligence. Several Experiments, equivalent to non-infectious zombies, assaulted the group, and forcing Jane to effectually beat one to death with a flashlight, and the second with her gloved hands alone. Months later, then Junior Sergeant Jane was involved in being radiowoman for B Squad during a raid on an INM force in no-mans land, where the force took out a large INM ammunitions cache. However, Lieutenant Winter was injured by an INM Machinegunner, before Jane rushed and stabbed the gunner to death. A month later, Jane was Promoted to Junior Lieutenant, serving at such while working as de-facto head of Intelligence, aiding several missions indirectly with her small staff, before transferring over to the FRTMAF when Army Intelligence was amalgamated into Air Force Intelligence. After a while serving as FRTMAF Intelligence, during a storm an INM Special Forces unit raided the base, taking out multiple privates in the barracks before assaulting medical and the Intelligence and FSB area, where Jane led the defence using pistols, her knowledge of German and tactical application of floodlights to clear the area. During the end of the raid, a rogue former FRTM Robot Omni started attacking the local town. As a result, Jane stayed behind to clear the base while others redeployed to handle Omni. Days after, a local militia unit stole vital FRTM Medical Supplies. Jane first located the compound using a UAV, and then acted as Joint Terminal Attack Controller for the assault group, before joining in the attack, getting injured, however the FRTM Succeeded in reclaiming the supplies. Category:Characters Category:Humans